Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 9 \\ 6 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 6 \\ 9 & 0\end{array}\right]$